Tutorial (Battlefield Heroes)
The Tutorial is a gamemode featured on Seaside Skirmish and allows new players to learn the basic mechanics of the game. Following version 1.80, new players are forced to complete the tutorial before playing online. Once finished, the gamemode is no longer available. Play The Tutorial can be accessed by checking the "Tutorial" checkbox next to the Play Now button in the game-client, and then clicking on the Play Now button itself. Players can also play the tutorial by going in the options and there will be a tab saying Play Tutorial. In the Tutorial, objectives appears at the top of the screen with instructions on how to move, shot and things alike. Red bonfires will mark the places to move to. Once a player reaches a bonfire, they are given their next objective, which is either to reach the next bonfire, capture a flag or destroy a vehicle. Objectives #''Welcome to basic training! You can end this tutorial at any time by pressing Esc.'' #''Use your movement key (W') to move forward and your movement key ('S) to move backwards.'' #''The smoke indicates a checkpoint. Follow the arrow to reach it. Checkpoints will appear in this tutorial to tell you where to go next.'' #''Here, I'll give you a jeep''. Drive it to the next checkpoint. #''When using the jeep, accelerate using (W') and turn left and right by using movement keys ('D and A'). #''You are doing great! Continue to the next checkpoint!'' #''You can exit your vehicle (press '''E) and attack targets using the left mouse button. Sniper rifles zoom with the right mouse button.'' #''This flag is neutral. Stand close to the pole to capture it for your team.'' #''I'll give toy a tank to toy with. Destroy the enemy tanks down the slope.'' #''While on foot you can jump. Exit any vehicle you are in (Press E''') and press the '''Space to jump.'' #''While on foot you can jump. Exit any vehicle you are in (Press E''') and press the '''left ctrl to crouch.'' #''Here are a few extra targets for you to practice shooting. You can also run them over if you have a vehicle!'' #''Here is the final stage. Walk up to the airplane. This is where you learn to crash... I mean, fly.'' #''Here's a plane. Sheering the plane is like moving your character: Use the (W') to accelerate. #''Ascend/descend (pitch) and roll using the '''mouse (default). Move sideways (Yaw) using your movement keys (D''' and '''A)'' #''This concludes the tutorial. Press Esc to exit the game. Feel free to stay and play around in the tutorial if you like.'' Scoring Like in pregame or in an Unranked server, neither XP nor Valor Points are earned, and no statistics are stored. The use of the Tutorial is restricted to give new users an understanding of the settings. Trivia *The wooden targets, weak tanks and red bonfires are exclusive objects of the Tutorial and cannot be found anywhere else. However, the red bonfires closely resemble the National Festive Flare Widget that was released during the Football Fiesta. *When someone writes something into chat in Tutorial, their name shows as Current. Category:Gamemodes of Battlefield Heroes Category:Testing